This disclosure is in the field of vehicle differentials.
Four-wheel drive is a useful feature for vehicles that are used in situations where traction may be an issue. For example, off-road vehicles may have four-wheel drive for navigating dirt roads, gravel roads, or bumpy terrain. Four-wheel drive may also be useful in rainy and snowy conditions to provide increased traction and improved acceleration. However, in some cases when traction is not an issue, four-wheel drive may not be necessary. Two-wheel drive can improve fuel economy and produces less wear and tear on the engine and the drive train of the vehicle. Therefore, it may be beneficial for the vehicle to be able to switch between operating in two-wheel drive and four-wheel drive when necessary.